


Two-faced fortune

by Luna_Arsenica



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, I hate writing nsfw I quit, Light Angst, M/M, is that a thing lol, mentions of drunk sex, torao has like two lines whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-04 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: Touma woke up gasping for air that morning."Ah, did I wake you up, Inumaru-san? I'm so sorry"He recognized that voice quickly, and turned to see Minami by his side, apologetic look on his face and pillow innocent in his hands. Even while barely recovering his breath it didn’t take long for Touma to make the math, but he still couldn’t help feeling shocked."Were you choking me with a pillow?!!"---(basically: touma learns he kinda slept with minami once when he was drunk and they end up in a secret friends with benefits relationship, but then touma can't help falling for minami)





	Two-faced fortune

Touma woke up gasping for air that morning.

"Ah, did I wake you up, Inumaru-san? I'm so sorry"

He recognized that voice quickly, and turned to see Minami by his side, apologetic look on his face and pillow innocent in his hands. Even while barely recovering his breath it didn’t take long for Touma to make the math, but he still couldn’t help feeling shocked.

"Were you choking me with a pillow?!!"

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to take extreme measures" Minami dropped the act in a blink and glared at him, but on a second glance Touma had a hard time taking him seriously because of the special kind of disaster that was his bed hair.

He laughed so hard it gave him a headache, reminding him of his hangover, which in turn made him realise what was happening.

That is, Minami waking him up. Minami by his side in bed in the morning. A short look at him confirmed what he was starting to fear, too - Minami  _ naked _ in bed next to him.

"Wait, did we-?"

Minami paid no attention to his shock and hit him with his own pillow, now a murderous weapon in his hands "Anyone over 15 would know what happened. Now hurry, I need to go or I'll be late for work"

Touma moved to get up and suddenly felt self conscious about his own nakedness, which Minami fortunately ignored by looking away as exaggeratedly as possible while he put at least some pants on.

"If you're in a hurry why didn't you at least, you know…" Touma gestured vaguely for a second before managing to splurt the simplest non offensive words he could think of "get dressed"

Minami sighed, covering half his face with the pillow as he glared at Touma again "I'll need some help getting up too. You went a bit overboard on me last night"

It was definitely meant to be accusatory, but it somehow did much more for Touma than make him feel guilty. He wasn't in the right state of mind to understand all of it at that time in the morning and with his brutal hangover, but he  _ did _ know that was Minami's way of asking him to take responsibility so he readied a painkiller and a glass of water for him.

He helped Minami up and looked away to find himself a shirt while he retrieved his clothes and put them on.

"What  _ really _ happened yesterday?" Touma asked, eyes glued to the door in a desperate attempt not to make things even more awkward. Minami made an annoyed noise so he clarified "Yeah, but why"

"You drank too much and became annoying, so when Midou-san finally realized I'm not drinking alcohol a day before I'm 20 he found himself a girl and left" Minami was almost done dressing, and apparently almost done with Touma too, but continued the story "You started flirting with me and since you didn't look half bad I came here with you"

Touma didn't know how to feel about being called 'not half bad' by Minami, but he pushed it aside for a moment to look inquisitively at him. It didn't sound like Minami at all.

"I have needs as well. I am a young man after all" Minami shot him a look like it was the most natural thing for him to have casual sex. And maybe it was! Touma didn't know him that much. But he still added, after a long pause "And you have no idea how hard it is to find someone to sleep with when you hate socializing"

That sounded much more like Minami, which was an acceptable answer - Touma could believe that.

"Ok. Do you want breakfast?" Touma was already looking for things in the kitchen to throw together so he could fix his hangover anyway, so he could prepare something for two.

"I'll pass. I'm in a hurry right now" Minami shot him down at an almost record speed, though, so he shrugged and escorted him to his flat's door.

He didn't think much about it the rest of the day, but he was pretty intrigued.

So, Minami thought he was hot or something. Since they were bandmates, Touma wanted to make sure everything was okay between them, so he decided to check on Minami next time they met.

He didn't look shocked or bothered by it. Actually, Minami wasn't even acting awkward around him. Rather, he was probably acting more normal than Touma himself. So either he really was that good at acting, or it really was normal for him to just… maybe casual sex really was something he didn't care about, like, at all.

At least Minami never mentioning it again probably meant Touma didn't screw up big time. He was worried he gave Minami the wrong impression, or a bad image, but it seemed like he really didn't mind it.

But if it really  _ was _ just a casual fling, then Minami  _ did _ find him hot enough to fuck. Nothing strange there, Minami was old enough to do whatever he wanted about his sex life, he just hadn't imagined himself as an option until that happened… and he didn't even remember what or how it was like.

On the other hand, Minami was really pretty. He had a mysterious air around him, something almost ethereal. Something that made Touma wish he could see him flustered, panting… moaning.

For several reasons (starting with 'we're coworkers' and going all the way up to 'he never seemed interested'), Touma had never considered making a move on Minami. But if he thought Touma was attractive, if he liked him at least physically, then why not.

Why the fuck not.

The mere thought of getting to repeat that with Minami when he was sober and could actually remember it made it really hard to concentrate, so he decided to turn off the sexy thoughts and focus on… just being civil about it.

"Mina, are you free after this?" he tried, barely capable of not being an awkward mess.

"Well, yes. As soon as we're done with the recording I'm free. Why?" Minami smiled calmly, fortunately for Touma much better than him at normalcy, pretended or not.

"Great! I kinda wanted to apologize for, huh… being gross last time?" he coughed, really showing his skills at smoothing things over after drunk incidents.

"You didn't do such a thing. But…" Minami made that smile made of pure sunshine that only meant Touma was giving him the perfect chance to tease him "Inumaru-san, are you apologizing for making a move on me by making a move on me?"

"Sorry, I guess that sounds terrible?"

"Only very contradictory, but I don't dislike it" Minami chuckled, shrugged and threw him a flirty smile "So, how are you going to make it up to me?"

"Ah, uhm… dinner, I guess?" he tried his best to be coherent in the face of Minami maybe-flirting with him, but he couldn't help looking away and scratching his head nervously.

"That's fine for me. I'll let you treat me to dinner and forgive everything" Minami sounded strangely kind, a softness in his voice and general demeanor like he was practically begging Touma to be fucking normal and grown up about this whole thing. He felt a bit moved, to see Minami being patient with him when he was clearly having a hard time.

"So, where do we go? You pick somewhere you like, since it's an apology dinner" Touma smiled as confident as he could, which he wasn't sure was a lot, but his heart really melted when Minami replied.

"I'll be happy wherever you take me"

Minami's angelic smile when he said that was stuck in his mind during all of the recording and it almost made Touma think talking about that before work was a bad idea. Almost.

"So, casanova, where are you taking me?" Minami approached him in a way that startled him so much that Touma was tempted to say he sneaked on him (which, this being Minami, might actually be the truth), a soft smile on his face as he looked at him. Expectant.

And Touma would love to say he wouldn't betray his expectations if only he had the slightest idea of what kind of place would be fitting for a date with Minami.

In the end, they just wandered around the area of the TV studio like stray animals and picked some tiny restaurant that seemed slightly more fancy than the rest of food stalls and fast food stores. Nothing worth remembering much, but certainly not something regular either.

"Well, about last time..." Touma started once they settled in a table, before even checking the menu. He realized immediately after that he had no idea how to follow that up, so he went with a simple "Sorry"

"It's okay, save for you being too rough it didn't bother me at all" Minami casually replied, like that last part didn't bother  _ Touma _ in the slightest.

"You keep saying that...." he didn't know how to react to that with dignity. Yes, he knew he was one for rough sex, but it was embarrassing to have it shoved on his face when he didn't even remember it,  _ and _ he wasn't sure how to ask for another chance to begin with. He shook his head, trying to regain a bit of composure, and sighed "Is it really okay?"

"You seem a bit hung up on this. Could you maybe feel curious about it?" Minami's expression remained as polite and neutral as ever, unreadable. Touma was sure he was probably teasing him, but he could actually take that as a chance to further the conversation.

"Maybe. More than anything, I just want to know we're chill" he explained, and he meant it. Before proceeding, he had to know Minami really was fine with all that had happened, and with him in general.

"We're okay. This doesn't change my opinion about you, if that's what you're worried about" Minami smiled, a simple and small smile that somehow managed to look more genuine than usual.

"Well, if you don't hate me then that's fine!" Touma finally smiled, relieved, all tension leaving him in a second.

"I never said that" Minami's smile was too bright for a phrase like that, which made Touma believe his wishful thinking that he was just joking (his humour was kinda like that, right? Right). He laughed, maybe a bit nervous, trying to convey that he was not taking that personally. Minami chuckled, and that was it. It had to be a joke.

"Anyway..." he coughed, and tried his best to look at Minami's eyes but he couldn't bring himself to do it after all.

"You  _ are _ curious" Minami's smile was mysterious but sensual, a riddle of seduction. His voice turned velvety as he explained, nonchalant like it had nothing to do with him "You want to know what it feels like. You want to try again"

Touma felt himself gulp, finally locking eyes with Minami. He felt trapped by them, by his slightly opened lips, by everything about him to the point that he couldn't find his voice. He could only nod, and that was enough to draw a kind smile on Minami's face, like he would grant Touma's every wish.

"We'll see about that after this.... ‘apology dinner’" a soft chuckle and a playful blink, where Touma might have imagined a wink or not. It  _ did _ remind him that he was supposed to behave, and he felt the heat pooling in his cheeks when he blurted the third 'sorry' that day.

He felt really clumsy, but as soon as he actually relaxed, it was easy to see that he was the one making things weird - Minami was as approachable as always (whether that was good or bad for Touma), and when Touma started acting like usual himself it was like any other moment together.

But it was (kinda) a date, so it made him a bit happy that they were comfortable after all. That it was fun.

"Anyway, thanks for coming with me" Touma smiled, trying to keep that totally-not-awkward feeling they managed even after paying for the meal.

"Oh, it's nothing. I didn't feel like cooking tonight" Minami's smile was dismissive in a way Touma hoped was just polite, just a formality. Still, as they walked out of the humble restaurant, he threw Touma a side glance in a way that seemed almost shy.

Then Touma remembered they  _ were _ supposed to define if they'd have another go after all when the date was over. And that hit him hard, making him gape like a fish out of water, face completely flushed.

"Right, uhm. You want to...?" he made a gesture he didn't even understand himself with his hands, but that was trying to convey the very basic meaning of 'come home with me'.

Minami seemed to be a bit embarrassed himself, despite looking like he was completely in control and not shy about casual sex in the slightest ever since  _ the thing _ happened, and just nodded.

Touma wanted to say something to reassure him at least a bit, but he couldn't think of much, so he just shut his mouth and led Minami back to his place, almost in silence.

_ 'So much for not ruining the nice atmosphere...' _

He tried his best to think of a way to dispel the shyness surrounding them both, but he barely managed a sigh here and there to keep himself calm.

This whole 'having a fling' thing was proving itself much harder than he thought, and a part of him really wanted at least a beer to help himself relax, but he mentally chastised himself.

_ 'No! We wanted to do this right this time!' _

When they arrived, Minami took his coat off carefully, in a way that Touma could only describe as adorable, and approached him slowly, like he was still hesitating a bit.

But his movements were decidedly  _ not _ hesitant when he wrapped his arms around Touma's neck and drew him closer for a kiss. Touma's reaction time was a bit slow, just a bit surprised that Minami would go for it so soon, but he didn't waste any more precious seconds, heating up the kiss that started soft, slow, seductive... like that was exactly the kind of answer it was seeking.

He  _ wanted _ to be careful about this after Minami's complaints, but he probably wasn't talking about his kisses, so he felt free to be as passionate as he wanted about that, arms wrapping around Minami's waist, teeth sinking on his bottom lip when they pulled away to breathe, eyes half opening for a second to look at Minami's flushed, pleasured face.

Minami's soft moans were a good signal that Touma was going well, and they were becoming so addicting that he just wanted to keep pushing on his buttons to get more and more.

When Minami's hands snaked under his shirt, he pulled away from their kiss so he could take it off, while he did the same with Minami's. He took a short look at the white skin revealed before diving into it, peppering kisses to his neck, collarbone, chest, nipples...

He really had to hit the brakes to stop himself from biting, because he knew he couldn't do it delicately enough that it wouldn't leave a mark.

Touma decided to move on from that before he started making mental deals with himself ( _ what was the worst  _ <strike> _ death possible _ </strike> _ that could happen if he  _ did _ leave marks _ ), and also literally moved things towards his bedroom.

Their pants were half off by the time they collapsed on his bed, and it barely took Touma a second to define what would happen next.

From all Minami said about last time, apparently Touma was the top last time they did it, and he  _ did _ have more experience like that anyway (mostly because Minami was like, his first guy), so he checked if anything he did to point that out bothered Minami.

It markedly didn't, and Touma really couldn't take how hot he looked and sounded when he actually started stretching him, even though he suspected he wasn't exactly good at it (he didn't know for sure because he didn't know shit, though).

Even when he really had a hard time holding back, he did his best to be delicate on Minami, at least at first. He wanted him to enjoy himself this time, and he sure seemed to be enjoying himself, clinging to Touma's back for dear life and moaning in a delicious way that made not ramming into him even harder.

Touma tried to calm down by kissing Minami, in a much calmer way than before, much more resembling of the way he first started kissing him in the entryway. It was only a partial success, though, because as much as it  _ was _ a very intimate gesture and that made Touma feel a deeper emotional link, it also seemed to make Minami feel better and, in turn, even sexier.

When Minami moaned his name, it tugged on a lot of primal things at the same time: the mere fact that his voice sounded sexy as fuck, the fact that he looked like he was having the time of his life being fucked tenderly by Touma, and the fact that it was him that was getting that reaction from Minami. And probably other things that he didn't care about deciphering, not when Minami was clenching down on him and crossing his legs around his waist, moving in perfect synch with him.

They came together, and Minami had to remind Touma of his own weight when he almost collapsed on him (in a way as delicate and subtle as always, of course). The afterglow really hit him hard, and he repeatedly kissed Minami's face, to the point that he wondered if he wasn't being annoying.

Minami chuckled at his insistence on being loving, though, but he managed a single, soft kiss on Touma's lips, feathery short touch, before interrupting the flood of love with a single finger on them.

"That was great, turbo lover, but you need to calm down a bit"

Touma went full crisis mode at that, moving to lay by Minami's side on his bed and looking at the ceiling trying to understand if he had overstepped any boundary.

A side glance at Minami showed he wasn't angry, though. He looked amused at Touma's puppy affection, if anything, smile dazzling even when he looked like he was barely recovering his breath. He really was beautiful, and why or how Touma had managed to miss it during all that time seeing him be purposefully seductive for the cameras, he had no idea.

And yet, Minami got up and started getting dressed as soon as his heartbeat went back to normal.

"You're leaving?" Touma was more surprised than shocked or offended, since he still felt pretty lazy and, admittedly, was quite the cuddler. Minami nodded and hummed from the entrance while putting his shirt on, and Touma got up and dressed quickly in case he had to open the door for him again.

"Yes. I have work early tomorrow, and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you again" Minami's tone was definitely sarcastic, but Touma decided, once again, to consider it a joke and not take it personally. Minami humour and all that.

"Do you always work super early in the morning? Does Ryou-san hate you specifically or something?" Touma frowned a bit, worried. He didn't know what he'd do if Minami was having a hard time with their boss, but if that was the case then he'd want to help somehow. However, Minami just laughed softly at that.

"No, at least I don't think so. It might be because I'm the only one who is functional before 9 A.M." his smile seemed much less like a complaint than his voice, so Touma just laughed a bit as he ruffled Minami's hair "Well, sorry about that?"

"Oh, well. At least you're apologizing" Minami smiled in a very innocent way, and Touma wondered if what just happened maybe made them a bit closer.

Still, he wasn't sure if it was okay to kiss Minami goodbye or their relationship was supposed to be something else, but Minami himself pressed a very soft kiss to his lips before leaving.

The days after that were a bit… confusing. As much as Touma had no idea how to bring up the fact that he'd like to do that again, and he wasn't sure exactly what he was allowed to do and not in that vague relationship, he at least had an easier time acting normal after that first time sober. It might have to do with actually knowing how things had ended up like that, being in control of himself and all.

And yet, he found himself wanting Minami more and more (the fact that he couldn't stop noticing his special brand of fan service anymore didn't help), and while it was commendable that he could hold back until he was back home to relieve himself instead of locking himself in the bathroom of whichever studio or venue they were in, he knew he had to be an adult about it.

But when he was about to bring it up, Minami approached him. It happened once, and Touma thought,  _ 'hey, good luck' _ . It happened twice, and he was surprised they kept synching for something as weird as being horny.

By the third time and ahead, Touma was sure Minami was either reading him too easily and acting accordingly or outright waiting for him.

Whatever it was, it didn't bother Touma in the slightest. He tried to make the first move, but even when he did he always found Minami in the right place, on the right moment, all alone. Like he was just taking a break from the world, absolutely not waiting for Touma to invite him over to his place for a night of good, healthy fun.

And it was making it every time more obvious and harder to ignore just how much of a people pleaser Touma was, this thing he had with Minami. He was more capable than he ever thought of holding back on many of the things he wanted to do to him just for the positive reinforcement of his soft moans, his little tongue licking his own lips and occasionally Touma's, his hands caressing his hair delicately, sinking in his shoulder blades when Touma hit a good spot.

Minami was really sexy when he was in pleasure, and Touma really was easy to convince about changing his own pace, his own preferences, to just... Minami having a nice time. That was starting to become his own favourite thing in bed.

More than anything, he was starting to feel especially warm about the way Minami behaved when they were doing it. There was a certain intimacy that he never thought he'd get from Minami, much less when he always tried to make it look like he was in this just for the physical pleasure.

But Minami liked intimate gestures, that was undeniable. He'd pull Touma for a kiss and make it exceptionally tender, he'd hold his hand for no reason, he'd hug him really tight... He was very shy about crossing looks, or being stared at, and Touma couldn't say it wasn't really endearing. Seeing him like that, he never would think he was a cold or distant person. He couldn't say it wasn't surprising, but in a pleasant way.

And while Minami had always looked mesmerizing, when they were in bed he looked really vulnerable and unguarded. It made Touma want to protect him even more than before, it made him want to shower him with love and pamper him, not just in a sexual way.

It wasn't like Minami would just let him, though. He always left almost as soon as they were done, as soon as Touma started wanting more from him. If he tried to nuzzle his neck or cuddle on him, he'd get up and go.

Touma knew he was an idiot and that wasn't supposed to happen, but he recognized the feeling. He was falling hard for that unguarded, sweet Minami, and he was sure that was what he was avoiding every time he refused to stay the night.

He still couldn't stop the feelings growing in his heart. He wanted to make Minami happy. He wanted to see more genuine smiles on his face, however small they were.

Touma carefully considered his options, any possible way to find out how Minami felt, if he had any chance to begin with. But he always ended up confused and frustrated. He didn't understand where he was standing, he didn't know what he could ask for or not, and much worse than that: he wanted  _ too much _ .

He finally decided to ask for help, advice, anything. He was going crazy trying to figure this out himself, he needed  _ at least _ someone else's opinion on this if nothing else. And hey, if it was about love, didn't he know someone good in stealing people's hearts.

"Hey, Tora! Wanna go for some drinks?" Touma tried, left alone with Torao after work. It wasn't that hard to get him to hang out with him, if he was lucky and their resident lady killer had no previous appointments to kill ladies. So of course Touma was surprised when he let out a looong sigh, turned away from him gesturing in a exasperated way, then turned back to him and said a short "No"

"Eh? Why? Are you busy?" Touma was a bit shocked. It didn't sound like Torao's usual answer when he had a date, so he (common thing for Touma when it came to interacting with ZOOL) started thinking of things he could have done to upset him.

"Trick question, I'm  _ always _ busy" Torao turned his face away proudly, absolutely looking like a cat whether intentional or not. Touma threw his head back and his hands in the air, already expecting a hard conversation. As much as he felt like he already had too much on his plate with Minami (and he internally prayed that Haruka wouldn't start having some kind of beef with him too), he tried his best to solve one problem at a time.

"So, what did I do now?" Touma knew that didn't sound especially appeasing, and certainly not good enough for their diva, but he  _ was _ doing his best. It seemed good enough that Torao at least looked at him.

"You should've told me you get all depressed when you drink, that was annoying" Torao's 'fucking done with you' expression aside, that was new information for Touma. Not that he could ever be depressed when getting drunk, just that he was acting like that last time they went out together. He probably let it show in his face, since Torao sighed again and explained "And here I was telling Minami it was safe to drink at least a bit because he was with us and we could take care of him and you made  _ us _ take care of you"

"Ok, but according to Mina I made  _ him _ take care of me, though" Touma could almost listen to the record scratch noise in his head. That sure wasn't the way to go about making up with Torao, so he immediately added "Sorry anyway. I shouldn't have drank that much"

"Huh, yeah, I wasn't going to stay there with you being all mopey" the nonchalant way Torao explained that almost made Touma want to at least punch his arm, but he held back ( _ for the sake of friendship...! _ ). Instead, he took a deep breath and tried to organize the new information.

"So I drank too much and got sad, then you left with some girl, right?" he really hoped he didn't sound as lost as he was, just in case he wasn't actually supposed to talk about his thing with Minami after all.

"A real babe" Torao seemed very proud of that, nodding appreciatively, probably as he remembered the curves of the babe in question.

"And Mina?" Touma tried not to sound dismissive, but he really wanted to know what had actually happened, and not with Torao's girl of the night.

"He cursed me hoping I wouldn't get it up, unsuccessfully by the way" Torao smiled smugly, raising his eyebrows in a playful 'if you know what I mean'-like way.

"I didn't need to know that, but okay" Touma cut him off as soon as he could, before he could even  _ try _ to gossip about his nightly adventures "So Mina stayed a bit longer after you left, and...?"

"I think he said he was gonna drop your ass on a taxi and do the same" Torao said it like it was the most normal thing to do when your friend's drunk as fuck. Touma shook his head, considering teaching him a bit of etiquette on caring for a vulnerable friend, but he didn't say anything after all. Torao looked a bit puzzled at the questions, though, and asked "Why? Something happened?"

"No, I... It's just I barely remember what happened, that's all!" Touma tried his best to sound normal and not suspicious at all, but he had a hard time looking convincing to begin with so he just let it slip "... Well, and Mina  _ might have _ told me something different"

"Really? Well, I wonder why" Torao looked about as puzzled as Touma at the revelation. It really didn't make much sense, but he shrugged it off easily, commenting "I don't really understand Minami, maybe it was a prank"

"Hmm... Maybe..." Touma let his voice trail and didn't say much more after that, sharing a bit of silence with Torao that he didn't know was supposed to be awkward until he was informed with a quiet "We're good, though"

"Eh?" he was pretty confused, since he barely heard, but he knew Torao had said something to him, so he looked up.

"We're good. I'm not really  _ mad _ or anything, I just don't want to go out to drink with you ever again because it was uncomfortable" Torao looked uncharacteristically bashful admitting that, and Touma realized he was trying to comfort him and, maybe, apologize for just up and leaving when he was in a bad situation. He felt all hope of being friends with Torao reviving, and punched his arm  _ very _ softly "Sorry. I guess we can do other things if you still want to hang out"

He didn't tell Torao about Minami after all. Considering the contradictions, he probably wasn't supposed to. But he decided to thank Minami for staying with him after all, even when he  _ was _ probably annoying to take care of (depending on the degree of depressed, Touma knew he could be terrible when he was too drunk, and if it made both of them uncomfortable then it was probably the highest level - absolute embarrassment).

It took him a while to realise he was smiling like an idiot every time he thought about Minami caring enough about him to escort him home. He really wanted to meet him and thank him already.

But of course Minami couldn't make it easy. Be it fate or just Touma's bad luck, but they didn't have a lot of jobs together the next week and when it was the four of them, Minami would leave the place as soon as they were done with work. Touma wanted to believe he was just busy, and did his best to be patient until the perfect opportunity presented itself.

"Hey, Mina. Tora told me what happened that time" Touma smiled, happy to finally find a chance to talk to Minami all alone "Thanks for taking care of me, even though I was probably a mess"

"Oh, it was nothing special at all" Minami's voice sounded extremely cold, a curt answer clearly supposed to finish things quickly. Even his smile looked like he  _ really _ didn't want to have this conversation.

"He said you told him you'd go back home, though" Touma's smile vanished, a wary tone to his voice. Minami was acting strange, almost suspicious, and it was starting to make him wonder if all that time he wasn't just trying to avoid him "Why did you go to my place with me instead?"

Minami's sigh was a second too long, his eyes closing for a moment, everything about him exhausted. He looked like he was doing his best not to snap, but at the same time, he looked like a cornered beast.

"Again, I just wanted some fun, since you were willing to" and he surely was trying to sound irritated, but instead he sounded....... It didn't click.

"Yeah, that's bullshit, right?" Touma tried his best to look worried and not intimidating (a common misunderstanding for him), but he really didn't buy it now "I wouldn't hit on you if I was depressed. Unless you comforted me"

"Which I did, yes" Minami very much looked like he was trying to cover a pretty big mistake with as much grace as possible, but Touma wasn't yielding. Which was probably why Minami decided to be extra hurtful about his reply "... to take advantage of you."

And Touma had to admit, being completely aware of Minami's acting skills made him confident in wishing he really really really  _ really _ didn't mean that-

Before he even knew, he cut the distance between them with a kiss, a very short lived rough press of his lips to Minami's, one that earned him a pretty loud slap in the face. A literal one.

"Not here" Minami's eyes darted around the room before glaring at him, like the slap he just got wasn't bad enough. He didn't even look sorry as he added "Leave that for a more private place, if you must"

"I'm sorry" and Touma really was - that was impulsive of him and he knew it, but he really couldn't believe what Minami said. He took a long breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm down enough to bare himself, finally finding the determination to say what he needed to.

"Mina, did I do something to upset you? I miss being with you" Touma coughed after saying that because it was really embarrassing, and he didn't think he used the proper words, judging by the incredulous look Minami shot him. He gestured wildly with his hands in the air, an anxious wreck, until he couldn't stop his voice anymore "I mean just alone, not in bed. I mean I'm starting to see you differently now, after all that happened, and I'd hate it if I hurt you in any way. Please tell me you're not avoiding me"

Minami's reaction was something impossible to understand for Touma. His face remained unreadable, but there was something going on inside his mind, vaguely hinted at by the hesitant look in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking, a hand hovering over it like he was as anxious as Touma himself, and even when he replied his voice sounded like it was trembling.

"That's also something we shouldn't discuss here"

Touma gulped loudly, but not louder than the thump of his heart. He steadied himself, but before he could offer it, Minami said "Let's go to your place"

The way back home was long and silent, as awkward as the first time. Touma couldn't help cursing himself for whatever he did to make Minami drop him like that - maybe, probably, likely, it was the effusiveness, the many non-sexual displays of affection he tried (keyword:  _ tried _ ) to give Minami after they were both done, but he felt confused too. He didn't want to say he regretted feeling like that. It was just hard when he didn’t know if Minami did.

(Minami didn't say a word to him, but unlike the first time, he didn't look his way even once either. He really was in his own world, barely following Touma on a route he knew well enough he didn't really need a guide, and Touma would love to know if there was anything he wouldn't give to know what it was that he was thinking about.)

Minami didn't speak when they arrived either, stepping into the flat mechanically, taking his coat off slowly like the first time, but not in an overly timid way - he was still absent minded, his movements dragging instead of just plain delicate like usual.

Touma grabbed his wrist as softly as he could, trying to catch his attention. When Minami looked up, he looked startled, a glimpse of that vulnerable boy Touma was yearning for... but it was quickly replaced by an expectant look, an invitation for Touma to finally speak.

"Mina, I'm sorry, I know you probably think it's stupid, but" he threw his head up, closed his eyes for a second. He really was about to open a door he couldn't close, say something he couldn't go back from, and the only thing he could think of doing was bracing for the impact of rejection, and yet- "I love you. I want more than this, I want a lot more, please"

Minami took his time to answer, long enough that Touma thought maybe he was supposed to elaborate, to say anything else, make up an excuse for being an idiot or something. But he  _ did _ reply before Touma could open his mouth again, his voice so soft if they were just a bit farther Touma himself wouldn't have heard.

"You said you were tired of being the only one who cared"

Touma was confused. Minami wasn't even looking at him when he said that, it was more like a comment he just made to himself, but he actually looked worried about something. It took Touma a second to realize he probably had said that when he was drunk, and he approached Minami even more, holding him slowly, carefully, so as to give him the chance to move away if he really didn't want it.

Not only didn't Minami move away - he actually wrapped his arms around Touma, hiding his face in his shoulder, his voice almost a mumble when he finally explained himself "I don't think I can give you what you want"

And Touma's mind went blank at that. The amount of care and love that single sentence hinted at was overwhelming, but it being presented like a problem when it was  _ everything but _ -

"All I want is to make you happy"

The words were out of his mouth before he realized, but this time, Touma didn't mind it. Minami looked up at him, a shocked look on his pretty face, and Touma kissed his forehead before speaking again.

"I mean it. When you smile, like, really smile" Touma made a small pause to organize his emotions as best as he could, but he could feel them overflowing, unstoppable "I just want to hug you and kiss you and never let you go. I love your soft side, and your  _ really _ bratty side, and your caring side, and everything I know about you. Actually, I wanna know it all so I can love it all!"

Minami's cheeks slowly, delicately turned pink right in front of Touma's eyes, and he could swear he'd kiss them a thousand times each if this wasn't a serious conversation. Instead, he made sure Minami didn't avert his eyes, and kissed him softly.

Minami didn't move away from the long but chaste kiss, and he didn't look away from Touma when he pulled away.

"You really will end up hurt badly if you insist on being so kind, Inumaru-san" it didn't sound like a warning about harm he could cause himself, not when Minami looked so genuinely worried. He sounded insecure about the whole thing, though, and he explained "You said you were always, always the only one doing your best to become closer to others, and then to stay close... To make things work. I wanted to say you were wrong, but I guess I don't have the right to say that"

It was then that Touma remembered Minami's words back on their changing room, and an epiphany on what had happened and what he had to do hit him like a truck "But you still said it. You still did your best to cheer me up"

Minami finally looked away, but offered no reply. Touma sighed and hugged him tighter, like if he held him close enough their souls would mix and he'd finally understand.

"I really mean it. I want to try this, Mina. I really need you to be honest here"

"That's the problem. I don't want to" Minami's answer was curt, but not quick and certainly not as cold as before. It made Touma think this didn't hold any resentment, just... something else.

"Why not? I'm not going to hurt you" he, again, tried his best not to look intimidating because he could just  _ feel _ himself making a scary face when he was just trying to be serious "You've seen me, you can probably hurt me much more than I can hurt you"

When he heard that, Minami was silent for a while, eyes closed either in thought or in prayer, until he finally yielded.

"... I feel the same way"

"As in, you love me too?" Touma felt his heart give a backflip, excitement and happiness starting to pool up in it. It didn't last long.

"As in, you don't see it but you could hurt me so much without even meaning to" Minami once more laid on his shoulder, voice barely audible as he confessed "It's scary, to think what would happen if it didn't work..."

Touma let out a long sigh as he squeezed Minami in his arms, and he was sure he felt Minami clinging to him too. He nuzzled his neck before kissing his cheek, and one of his hands moved a stray lock of blonde hair from Minami's face in an invitation to look up.

"Mina, I'm begging you, really" he smiled, overcome by the sweetness. Once he got used to it, it wasn't hard to be delicate, not even when he felt a bit impatient - it was just the way Minami made him feel,  _ especially _ when their eyes met "I know this will work. We'll both do our best, and we'll be happy together. Please, just tell me how you feel"

And Minami didn't move, but he broke the eye contact by closing his eyes again. He really was baring himself too, finally showing something probably no one else had access to to Touma, and just that made him feel special. Loved.

"... I love you as well"

When he heard Minami's words, small but determined voice, Touma finally let his heart go crazy, rushing in for a kiss. It was one of those slow, tender kisses that made Touma think of a whole life together with Minami, and while he felt it was over too soon, it was just the start.

"This time I'm serious" said Minami, and he was definitely set on showing it. When he kissed Touma, it was much more passionate than usual, much closer to his own desperation every time Minami so much as touched him. There was no hesitation to his tongue prying Touma's lips open to own him, no slow warm up.

It almost felt like Minami was trying to match Touma's fire, but he was pretty sure this was nothing else than him finally letting himself go. He let Minami set the pace, curious to know what he'd do if he had to take the lead like he was doing, and felt pleasantly surprised at the soft nibbles on his lip, the slight tugs. He just answered accordingly to his invitations, to Minami doing whatever he wanted.

But he didn't wait for Minami's hands to wander through his body to let his own explore him. Minami's body was both delicate and exquisite, skin soft and warm, curves sensual and alluring. Everything about him was inviting, especially the way Minami kneaded his muscles like they were the best he'd ever touched, and Touma let himself get dragged to his room, hands never leaving each other on the way there.

Touma was almost shocked to feel Minami push him down to sit on his bed, but he didn't have time to be surprised when he had his shirt removed in a swift motion and Minami straddling him, reaching down to kiss Touma's mouth first, then his jaw, his neck...

He almost yelped when Minami bit down on his collarbone, softly, clearly showing more control over himself than Touma. He almost felt envious that he couldn't do the same, but Minami nibbling his way back up to his lips was getting him out of his mind, easily swatting away any concern that wasn't enjoying the contact.

And it was hard to keep track of his own movements, his own feelings, when everything was just too overwhelming. Touma's hands moved from Minami's hips to his chest to play with his nipples, then to his back, then back down to his waist, to squeeze that delicious ass....

Minami's hands, on the meantime, had been making their way down to Touma's abs while enjoying the whole trip, but it still took him by surprise when they started sliding his pant's zipper down.

There was no warning before Minami pulled Touma's dick out and started to play with it, and Touma couldn't help breaking their kiss with a loud gasp. It was the first time Minami actually touched him like that and he couldn't help thinking he got a jackpot with him: beautiful, sexy, sweet, fun, and fucking skilled in bed too. He couldn't help thrusting into his hand obscenely either, absolutely desperate.

Minami chuckled a bit at that, smile sweet rather than smug, and Touma didn't even think twice before flipping things over, unceremoniously throwing Minami in bed and taking his clothes off as fast as he could.

He was still  _ a fucking sight _ when he was being prepped, actually holding Touma's gaze in the middle of it for the first time, face flushed, mouth half opened, panting, letting out soft moans and occasionally, when Touma did something right, a loud one that melted Touma's heart and whole body.

When Minami pulled him down for a kiss, Touma felt himself lose most of his focus, but Minami quickly moved away from his mouth to play with his earring instead, tugging softly before biting his ear, voice low and definitely the sexiest he'd ever heard as he whispered "I want you"

Touma had no idea how he managed to control himself other than, as sappy as it sounded, thanks to the power of love, kissing Minami as he did his best to not rush inside him.

Even as he fucked Minami delicately, tenderly, loving, it felt much more passionate. Like there was no wall left between them, like they were both being raw and baring themselves in front of the other now, and it felt exactly like everything Touma wanted. It felt like they couldn't hold back emotionally, as much as their bodies  _ were _ restrained.

Suddenly, everything he couldn't decipher before was becoming clear, the final confirmation of something he was starting to suspect the more he slept with Minami: he really sucked  _ that much _ at having sex out of an established relationship. He was made for an emotional fuck, and what made sex with Minami  _ so fucking good _ were exactly all the emotions he made him feel. All the things he did to Touma's poor heart being the cheeky, mischievous guy he was, or smiling sarcastically, or finally showing his sweeter, most loving side. Finally showing his own heart.

Touma didn't even realize it the first time a stray "I love you" escaped his mouth, nor did he keep count on how many more times he whispered it, muttered it on Minami's lips, neck, chest.

All he registered was the "I love you"s he got from Minami for every single one he let out, especially the ones in between kisses. 

When they came, together like usual (what a weird thing to synch, like being horny), Touma accidentally fell on top of Minami, too exhausted to help it.

"Ah, sorr-" he started apologizing while trying to move, but he couldn't. He was pleasantly surprised to realize it was because Minami was holding him tight, refusing to let go of him. He smiled, let out a satisfied sigh and pried Minami's arms out from him softly, planting a kiss on his head in an attempt to distract him.

It didn't work, and he got a groan from Minami as he moved away to lie down beside him, and he couldn't help laughing at the defeated pout on Minami's cute face. 

He really  _ was _ head over heels crazy about him.

Somehow, Minami looked a bit shy after showing such burning passion, but all it did was make him more endearing yet. Touma felt his own face splitting from smiling so wide, and moved closer, embracing Minami to make up for before.

He tried showering him with love again, and that time Minami didn't move away when he kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose... All he did was close his eyes, but not to avoid Touma's intense gaze this time - he seemed to be enjoying the attention, smiling lazily like he was having a nice dream.

Touma kept whispering "I love you", over and over, in between nuzzling and kissing Minami's neck, caressing his hair, looking at him like he was an angel down on Earth, bringing Heaven to him. Minami kissed him back, holding Touma's head delicately, and mouthed his own reply without voicing it.

He knew why. He'd have to be patient, but if he had to wait forever until Minami felt more comfortable with casually showing affection he would. If he had to teach him with his example, he'd burn for the two of them and he'd wear his heart in his sleeve and he'd make it clear just how much he loved Minami like there was never nothing to fear about being so madly in love.

But until that time came, he'd be happy if Minami just said 'yes' to his own proposals.

"Mina" his voice came out a bit more rough than he wanted, and maybe his face looked too serious again, but Minami's curious smile as he opened his eyes to look at him didn't look intimidated at all.

"Yes?" he didn't take long to reply, and Touma internally thanked every god that Minami didn't seem to be rebuilding his walls like every time until then.

"Stay"

It was just a short word, and it wasn’t a command. It clearly wasn’t an invitation either - it was more like a plea, a tiny hope. It took a while for Minami to actually reply, like he was expecting resistance to his answer.

"... I work early tomorrow"

"Again?" Touma threw his head back, rolled his eyes, sighed. He  _ was _ indeed resisting that reply.

"I swear it's not an excuse" Minami guessed Touma's main complaint, and moved to kiss him, appeasing.

"Ok, but you can go from here, right?" he almost let Minami's sweet kiss convince him, but he was unyielding. After all that, he  _ couldn't _ let Minami go "You don't need anything special for work, do you?"

Minami's smile as he looked back at him looked half amused, half impossibly fond, like he was internally berating himself for loving Touma too much, until he let out a long sigh himself.

"No. I guess I can stay"

"Great! If I don't wake up on time you can do whatever, okay?" he was so excited to finally hear that that he didn't even realize what he was saying. Minami's smile might have been a bit malicious as he kissed Touma back, but he couldn't have known.

He was so, so naive to be getting involved with someone like Minami.

The next morning Touma woke up gasping for air once more, breathlessly looking for the culprit.

"Is this how you're waking me up from now on? Do I have to get used to it?" he managed a half choked laugh, pretty amused in his lack of oxygen at both Minami's clearly annoyed expression and his terribly ridiculous bed hair.

Minami pouted and hit him with the pillow, shrugging as he replied in a nonchalant way "As long as you sleep like a dog that's what I'm doing, so you might as well try getting used to it"

Touma took a deep breath, finally stabilizing his air intake, and moved closer to kiss Minami's head, loving. Absolutely not mad at his weird, just-a-bit-murderous anthics.

"When do you have to leave?" he started combing Minami's hair, still amused at the mess it could become. It was really soft, so untangling the little knots didn't bother him in the slightest.

"I'm closer from here so I can leave at 8 A.M." Minami curled against him, and Touma suddenly had a hard time convincing himself to move so he could get his phone.

When he eventually did, the screen said it was like 6 A.M., and as much as everything in him said being awake at that time was not only crazy but absolutely unacceptable, he hushed it all. Minami waking him up so early could only mean one thing...

"Hmm, okay. Do you want breakfast?" Touma offered, sure that that had to be it. His heart was melting at the idea of finally getting to spend some time with Minami before he left, of him not leaving in a rush. When Minami barely made a tiny noise, he added "I can bring it here when it's done"

Minami's head cocked to one side, and Touma took the chance to plant a kiss on his exposed neck too, which got him a really cute smile from Minami.

"Well, if you could do that..." and maybe Touma heard a small laugh there, a hint that Minami might be ticklish, which could be the discovery of the century. But he decided to focus and got up, dressed just enough to not be cold and walked to the kitchen, still excited.

He felt just a biiiiit sleepy, but he was so happy it more than made up for being awake so early. He hummed while preparing pancakes for the first time in a long while, a long lonely while that was finally over. He smiled as he imagined talking with Minami about things as ordinary as what kind of breakfast they liked better, or how they ate their pancakes, eggs, toasts...

Just when he thought life couldn't get any better, he felt soft arms wrapping around him, and the warmth of Minami's body against his back. All of the love that was starting to pile up in his heart finally took over him.

"I sure got myself a cute boyfriend, huh" he laughed, feeling truly blessed "If you wait a bit I can hug you back too, and even-"

"You sure are sweet when you have a fulfilling sex life, huh" Minami interrupted, maximum sass level on, making Touma almost drop the pancake he was flipping.

He turned to say something,  _ anything _ , face probably more red than his hair, but Minami's tiny chuckle at Touma's clumsiness made it really impossible to get mad at him.

Touma could only sigh, turn off the stove, and turn around to hug Minami as tight as he could, like he really was never going to let him go.

When Minami laid his head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, Touma knew he was going to do whatever it took for this happiness. This was what he always wanted, and he hoped it was what Minami wanted too. He hoped he could give him what he was looking for because if things went like that forever, then Touma could tell him he  _ was _ giving him what he wanted after all.

He wanted a lifetime of mornings like that, pillow-choking incidents and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not taking criticism for this one akmondfikdl
> 
> tittle's just the name of gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun's ED and if you knew that before I said it now I love you (so yeah. uraomote fortune, but from touma's pov. imagine that please. imagine it).
> 
> and with this I repeat, I'm no good at anything even remotely nsfw-ish, I quit (I won't). as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
